Forced
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke does something to Naruto that he shouldn't have... YAOI, LEMON, M-PREG


Hooray another story... sorry it's just a one-shot again...  
anyway, i'm pretty much against m-preg in almost every way but for whatever reason i got this story in my head and had to write it out. Hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: YAOI, LEMON, M-PREG. if you have a problem with any of these, leave.  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto ain't mine. and this is the only m-preg i'll ever write... ever.

* * *

Forced

"I'm what?" Naruto's shaking voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to comprehend what Tsunade had just told him. In some situations, the phrase that she had stated in utter confusion would make sense, but definitely not in this one. The only one who probably had any idea what was going on was leaning against the wall furthest away from the two blondes doing a terrible job at hiding his pleased smirk at Tsunade's news. Uneasy cobalt eyes never left the raven's form as Tsunade sighed heavily.

"You're pregnant." She said again. It still didn't make any more sense to either of them after saying it a second time. Sasuke just stood silently, perfectly happy with staring at the multicolored tiles under his feet.

"It's not," the younger blonde started.

"Apparently it is possible." The older blonde cut off his attempt at denial. She cast a quick glare at the raven out of the corner of her eye before looking back at the young hokage. There was a mixture of so many emotions in his eyes that she didn't know whether to hug him, pummel the raven, or get out of the way so he could pummel the raven. "Naruto." She said gently.

"How?" He asked. He was looking at her, but the other two in the room knew he was asking the raven.

"It's a jutsu I learned living with Orochimaru. It was part of his human experiments and attempt to find a replacement body. He wanted to see if he could breed characteristic and abilities from his body and from one of his transfer candidates to make an even better candidate, but since the snake had a thing for men, he had to develop a way for men to have children." Sasuke explained casually. Furious blue eyes turned to the raven, scorching with rage.

"You," He breathed. For the first time in the past hour and a half, Sasuke looked up from the floor. Indifferent onyx eyes looked at the man now carrying his child. The blonde let out a soft breath, almost a laugh, before shaking his head in disgust. "How long would I have to wait to abort the pregnancy?" Tsunade bit her lip and was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"It's impossible. It's part of the jutsu, neither you nor the baby can die during the pregnancy." He answered. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he let this information sink in. He let out a soft sigh before closed off blue eyes reopened.

"I see." He said calmly. "If you'll excuse me, Tsuande, I have a village to run." He bowed politely to his predecessor as he slowly stood before walking out of the room without giving his lover a second glance. The older blonde was overcome with rage and punched a hole through the exam table Naruto had just been sitting on. She glared over her shoulder at the raven who wasn't even looking at her as he left.

~*~BREAK~*~

Naruto blinked as he stared at the man who was the newly appointed head ANBU. It was a position earned by passing numerous tests, completing countless missions and gaining majority vote from the higher ranking ANBU and councilors. Although Sasuke was most qualified for the job, the young hokage was still shocked to see the ex-fugitive had actually been unanimously voted into the position. And now every ninja in the village was here to witness the raven being given this prestigious duty.

He could make out sparkling midnight eyes staring at him from behind the white fox mask, chosen by the raven to represent his love for the blonde. The blonde smiled softly, knowing from the way obsidian eyes softened that the raven was smiling back at him. He cleared his throat and began his congratulatory speech, welcoming the ANBU to his new position. The onlookers cheered loudly as Sasuke was presented. Tsunade had done a good job hiding what had happened when Sasuke left, making up a top-secret infiltration mission, so most of the villagers (ninja included) had no idea what really happened, and those that did easily found themselves forgiving him when they saw how happy his return had made their precious blonde friend.

The ceremony was soon over and found the blonde hokage and his newly appointed ANBU guard in his office, quietly doing paper work. Naruto could feel the other man's stare on the back of his neck, the sensitive spot Sasuke liked so much. The blonde's breath hitched when he felt a cool finger gently running up his spine from his shoulders into his hair.

"Sas," He breathed.

"You promised." The raven's whisper was barely heard. The tan man shivered slightly at the husky voice.

"Not in the office." He whispered back, as if someone would overhear them. If the raven was going to say something, he didn't have time before the door burst open.

"You Boss!" Konohamaru called loudly as he stepped into the office.

"Konohamaru, what have I told you about bursting into my office?" The hokage sighed, although he couldn't help but smile at one of his oldest and closest friends.

"Sorry, I know. But I brought ramen." He smiled as he held up the to-go box from Ichiraku's. The blonde laughed and waved the younger boy in. Konohamaru took a few large strides and made it to the desk before setting the box down and pulling up his chair. The blonde and brunette served their meals, completely ignoring the ANBU standing in the corner. (Although Sasuke didn't want to eat ramen or talk with the two idiots in the first place, so he didn't mind much)

"How's your training going?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru snorted.

"Are you really allowed to ask me?" He smiled. "I mean, didn't we already decide that you showing interest in my training could be seen as giving me an unfair advantage to the other jonin candidates?"

"I can ask. I've asked most of the testers already about their training, I just didn't give them any input." The hokage smiled.

"Well, if you're asking, I don't see how you survived training under Kakashi. I mean, if I wasn't already a chunin I'm pretty sure he'd send me back to the academy."

"Yeah, he fails most of his genin teams. Somehow Team 7 was lucky that year that I passed his test."

"Well, I mean, I guess he's actually a really good teacher and stuff, but he's so strict. I'm learning a lot from him. I wish Jiraiya-san was still around so I could train with him too. Then I could be as awesome as you are, Boss." Naruto smiled softly at the mention of his old mentor and then laughed at the rest of Konohamaru's sentence.

"Sorry, brat, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as awesome as the great Uzumaki Naruto." He smirked, puffing out his chest. The two began laughing hysterically. After a few minutes they calmed down enough to eat their ramen.

"Well, Boss, I should probably let you get back to your work." Konohamaru said as he stood up and gathered their trash. "Back to training with Kakashi-sensei." He saluted and left the office.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly as he began paperwork. He was thankful Konohamaru hadn't felt the oppressive aura coming from the raven about halfway through their lunch.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama." The ANBU answered professionally, although they both knew he was lying.

"I see." The blonde nodded and left it at that, knowing the raven wouldn't elaborate anyway. The next hour was silent save for the rustling of papers and scratching of the hokage's pen as he signed his name on various forms. Once the pile on his desk was cleared, the hokage stood, stretching his arms above his head and twisting slightly so his back popped before looking over at the raven. "Let's go…" before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke had transported them into their bedroom… "home." He breathed out as he looked around the dark room and the smiled. "Impatient, aren't we?" He laughed.

"I've been waiting half a fucking year, I'm not waiting another second." The raven growled as he removed his fox mask before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Naruto whimpered softly as Sasuke's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. They'd been together for nearly a year, it's not like they hadn't kissed before, but knowing that tonight it wouldn't stop at just kissing or maybe a quick hand job made this kiss seem even more intense than they were use to.

"Shit, I'm already hard." The blonde breathed.

"Me too." The raven nodded as he lifted the hokage off the ground and carried him to their bed. Naruto groaned softly when his lover began littering feather-light kisses on his neck and collarbone. Cool fingers ran underneath the hokage's robes, removing them before they were discarded, causing the blonde to shiver slightly. Pale hands gently cupped tanned cheeks as their lips sealed together in a sweet, long kiss. Naruto smiled slightly. He'd promised Sasuke that if the raven was elected head ANBU then they'd have sex, and although Sasuke had had to wait half a year he was still being so gentle because he knew Naruto was still nervous about it being his first time. Clothes were quickly removed and thrown somewhere away from their hot bodies. Sweat-slicked bodies rubbed against each other, enjoying the friction against their throbbing erections.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped as his body tensed with the sudden realization of what was going to happen next. The raven just smiled softly and brushed blonde bangs back to kiss his forehead.

"It's my sworn duty to protect you, Naruto. I won't force you, but I think if you can trust me with your life, you can trust me with this." He whispered.

"I'm still nervous." Sasuke kissed him gently before sitting up. He did a few hand signs and touched Naruto's stomach, the blonde feeling some sort of chakra seal in his abdomen. "What did you do?" He gasped.

"It's a special jutsu, it'll keep you relaxed so that it won't hurt at all."

"How do you know?" Naruto snapped, still feeling scared. The raven just raised his eyebrow in response and the blonde sighed. "Right, I don't want to know."

"I'm just going to lube myself and start, okay?" Naruto gave a hesitant nod, but knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. He closed his eyes and waited a moment before he felt something slick and scorching hot press against his entrance.

"Sas," Naruto gasped grabbing Sasuke's arms. Sasuke easily pressed fully in and Naruto could feel the chakra seals working as they kept his muscles relaxed enough that the raven could comfortably fit. The blonde was panting softly as he tried to get use to the feeling of being filled with something so huge and hot, it felt amazing. Sasuke was enjoying the way Naruto's body clamped around him.

"Can I move?" He whispered, the other just nodded. Sasuke used his sharingan to locate Naruto's prostate and made sure every thrust rammed straight into the sensitive gland. Naruto moaned loudly, begging Sasuke for more. His mind was completely blank after a minute or so and the next thing he remembered was having the best orgasm of his life for the fifth time in a row before he passed out. Every time they had sex after that, Sasuke always used the special relaxing jutsu and after a year Naruto was so use to it, he didn't even notice when Sasuke started adding extra hand signs in. He hadn't noticed anything was up until he was getting sick every day, feeling exhausted for no reason, and craving jellybean ramen. Finally, Tsunade had forced him to come to the hospital for an examination and they'd found out what Sasuke had done.

~*~BREAK~*~

Naruto leaned back in his chair as he stared out the wall of windows in his office. He propped his feet up on the windowsill and let his hands rest on his stomach. He didn't understand quite how it worked, but somehow he could feel the baby inside of him. He began to wonder if Sasuke had known what would happen if he was pregnant, but quickly realized the raven had known exactly what the consequences of his actions were so he was only left to wonder why Sasuke would do something like this. He felt tears pricking in his eyes and sighed heavily when he felt the raven appear in the office.

"Go away, Sasuke, I don't want to see you right now." He said softly.

"It's my duty to guard the hokage." The raven answered professionally. Naruto let out a breath that could have been a humorless laugh.

"Then perhaps you should go find Konohamaru, we both know I'm not gonna be here much longer when people start finding out." He snapped. Sasuke made no move to leave.

"Go. Away." Naruto whispered, but the razor sharp threat was evident.

"I'll be in the hall then." Sasuke bowed and left the room, standing just outside the door. Naruto blinked and the tears fell. Sure, Sasuke wasn't usually the easiest person to understand, and he did a lot of things on a whim without any explanation, but Naruto could not figure out why Sasuke would force a pregnancy on him. He sat there crying quietly for who knows how long before a knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Boss!" Konohamaru called through the door before opening it. Naruto didn't turn around, he just stared out the window.

"Sorry, Konohamaru, I'm not in the mood for ramen."

"What?" The brunette gasped knowing that if the blonde wasn't hungry for ramen then something seriously terrible had happened. "What happened? Did someone die? Did someone declare war? Did Sasuke do something? Is that why he's standing in the hallway with that weird aura around him?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Konohamaru. Can you just leave?" The blonde sighed.

"Sasuke did do something. Do I need to beat him up for you? Should we arrest him or something?"

"Konohamaru," Naruto started but the door burst open.

"Naruto Tsunade told me that you were pregnant." Sakura almost shouted as she burst through the office door. She gasped softly when she saw Konohamaru there, the brunette quickly turning wide eyes to her then back to the back of the hokage's chair.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Please, just go away." The hokage sighed tiredly.

"Wait, no. Naruto, explain this to me." Konohamaru demanded.

"What's there to explain?" Naruto snapped as he turned to glare at them through his tears. "That asshole used some fucked up jutsu he learned from the snake bastard and now I'm fucking pregnant."

"He did it without telling you?" Konohamaru asked as Sakura stormed out of the room.

"You think I wanted this?" Naruto growled seconds before Sasuke came slamming through the wall into the office.

"Fucking bastard." Sakura huffed as the chakra in her fist flickered out.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sasuke said calmly as he readjusted his mask and brushed the sheetrock off his uniform.

"Like hell you aren't!" She shouted before decking him again (this time without a chakra infused fist). "What the fuck are you playing at, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, calm down." Naruto sighed as he wiped his face, he didn't want Sasuke to see he'd been crying but he was pretty sure the raven already knew he was.

"But Naruto," She started.

"I know." He told her and she was quiet. He glared at the ANBU. "Out." He ordered.

"As you command, Lord Hokage." He bowed and left again.

"What are you going to do, Naruto?" Konohamaru asked softly.

"Tsunade said you have to go through with it. The jutsu is going to protect you and the baby until it's born or something." Sakura said. Naruto just nodded.

"So you and Sasuke are going to have a kid."

"Sasuke's going to have a kid. In nine months I'll be through with that bastard for good." Naruto shook his head as he thought about how much of his life he'd wasted chasing after the raven.

"What about being hokage?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well considering how hesitant everyone was with having the demon carrier as the hokage, I seriously doubt they'll let me stick around now that I'm also pregnant." He sighed. "I'll train you as long as I can and then Tsunade will have to take over."

"But, Boss, this was your dream."

"I achieved it, didn't I? I'm use to giving up my own happiness and fading into the background, it gets pretty easy when you grow up with the entire village hating you."

"But I don't want to be hokage. Not yet at least, I wanted to be a teacher for the genin teams and help them like you helped me."

"Yeah, I know. But plans change."

"Naruto," They both started but he raised his hand to silence them.

"Sorry, guys, it's been a rough day. I'm going home." He told them as he stood up. They both nodded, exchanging worried glances. The blonde shooed them out of the room as he left, not even glancing at the raven ANBU in the hallway. The brunette boy and pink haired girl walked with their friend to the edge of the Uchiha estate, no one but Sasuke and Naruto were allowed any further in because of a seal Sasuke had put around the perimeter (and because no one else was brave enough to even want to go in).

"Naruto, if you ever need anything, you can come to me." Sakura told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me too. If you ever need to get away from this place, my doors are always open for you, Naruto." Konohamaru nodded. Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"I know. Thank you." He gave Sakura's hand a squeeze and pat Konohamaru's shoulder before leaving them. He made it halfway down the street from the gate before Sasuke landed beside him. "I think it's time you start explaining." He snapped.

"What is there to explain?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped and glared at the raven.

"You know full well what I want you to explain. What the hell, Sasuke? You know what's going to happen to me when people find out that I'm pregnant. Here I thought you actually cared about me but it turns out I'm just a tool for you to use based on your whims. Why would you do this? I've worked so fucking hard to get what I have and you're forcing me to give all of it up for your stupid whim."

"I'm not forcing you." Sasuke argued.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not willing. Seems a bit forced to me." He glared. "I didn't want this, Sasuke. I was happy being the hokage, being your lover, but you didn't even care, did you? If you aren't forcing me then why didn't you ask me, or even tell me you were doing this? You couldn't give a shit about how this pregnancy will affect me, you just wanted a god damn heir."

"That's not true." The raven said softly.

"Whatever. As soon as this tumor is out of me, I'm done with you."

"Tumor?"

"Yeah, that's what you call an unwanted growth, right?"

"It's your child too, Nar. You're really going to abandon it?"

"It's not mine, Sasuke. You're the one who wanted it so badly that you forced this onto me, I'm nothing but a womb for **your** kid."

"You know it's not like that."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it is." Naruto scoffed and kept walking.

~*~BREAK~*~

Naruto rubbed the small bump in his stomach as he walked, trying his best to ignore the glares. He wasn't surprised at the reaction from the villagers when they found out he was pregnant. He'd had hoped maybe they would be okay, but knew deep down that they would quickly resort back to hating him as they had for so many years of his life. He told himself he was use to the glares and hateful whispers, but they still hurt as much as they had when he was a kid. It had been four months since he'd gotten pregnant and none of it was getting easier.

Naruto had had to give up his role as hokage, but was thankful Tsunade guaranteed he'd keep his rank in ANBU and continue with his missions as soon as the baby was born. He was dealing with random cravings and serious morning sickness at all times of the day. He still had to live with Sasuke because none of his friends really had room for him to move in. None of his friends even spoke to Sasuke and any time the raven was mentioned they could only talk badly about him. And on top of it all, Naruto was getting a cold.

He sneezed loudly, startling a group of women trying to avoid looking at him as they passed on the sidewalk. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed heavily. He'd gone through two boxes of cold medicine in the past two and a half weeks, but he wasn't getting any better. He could feel Sasuke following him since he'd left their house that morning to go get more medicine for his cold. It was frustrating how annoyingly obsessive Sasuke had gotten since the pregnancy, as if somehow something terrible was going to happen to the baby if he wasn't right there beside Naruto at all times. The blonde stopped, glaring over his shoulder at the raven only a few steps behind.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

"Just making sure you're okay. You're sick so you shouldn't even be out of bed, it's not good for you or the baby." The raven explained.

"I hope this cold makes your baby retarded." Naruto snapped as he started walking again.

"Don't say that, Nar." Sasuke said softly.

"Don't even talk to me, asshole." Naruto growled over his shoulder. Sasuke sighed but said nothing. They continued walking down the street in silence, Naruto stopping occasionally due to violent coughing fits. The blonde felt terrible and knew he probably shouldn't be out, but he wasn't going to let Sasuke know that. Every once in a while his steps would falter and the blonde could just feel the man behind him jumping each time, ready to catch him if he fell.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing? You should be in bed right now." Sakura yelled at him from two blocks down when she saw the blonde. She was beside him in two seconds, wrapping his arm over her shoulder to help support him. Sasuke wasn't surprised that she completely ignored him, none of Naruto's friends had spoken to him after the verbal beat down they'd given him when they first found out about Naruto's pregnancy. But he had almost expected her to chew him out for letting Naruto out of bed in the first place.

"I'm fine, Sakura." The blonde sighed, although he leaned heavily on the pink haired girl for support.

"Like hell. I'm taking you home right now. I'll get you some medicine and bring it to you, okay?"

"I can take him home." Sasuke told her. "Or get the medicine." He offered when she didn't answer. Emerald eyes narrowed at him.

"I seriously doubt we need any more help from you." She scoffed and began walking with Naruto towards her house.

"You can't take him to your house. You don't even have a place for him there." Sasuke told her, even though she was already well aware of this fact.

"I'm not going to just leave him with you."

"He's survived just fine that past two weeks with me."

"Two weeks? What the hell? He's been sick for two weeks?" The high pitch of her voice made Sasuke's wince.

"I'm fine." Naruto huffed.

"You're not fine, Naruto. I'm taking you to the hospital right now. You could have the flu or pneumonia or something." Sakura snapped, changing her course towards the hospital. Naruto began grumbling and Sakura continued to glare death at the raven following them. A short check-up later it was concluded that Naruto didn't have a cold at all but was suffering from severe allergies due to the change in weather along with changes in his hormones and chakra flow because of the pregnancy. So with a prescription for allergy medicine, Naruto was sent home.

Because Sasuke was right about there being no place for Naruto at Sakura's apartment, the blonde was eventually taken back to the Uchiha estate and went to lay down in his room. Later that night, Sasuke went to check on the blonde to find him asleep and tangled in the blankets. With a soft sigh and smile, the raven untangled the other man from the sheets and tucked him back in before crawling under the blankets as well and joining him. It was about an hour later when Naruto woke up. He glared at Sasuke and pushed away from him.

"What part of 'I want nothing to do with you' do you not understand?" He growled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Sasuke sighed.

"Just go away, Sasuke." The blonde sighed as well as he turned away from the raven.

~*~BREAK~*~

"Everything looks fine. He's going to be very healthy." Tsunade said as she looked at the sonogram screen.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be happy to hear that." Naruto sighed as he rubbed his swollen belly. In just another month he would be rid of the baby and rid of Sasuke. The elder blonde sighed as she looked over the boy.

"Are you really going to leave him?" She asked tentatively.

"I've already started a countdown. Sakura's been helping me look for apartments so I can move out as soon as I have the baby." Naruto smiled. "Speaking of, how exactly am I supposed to have this baby? I don't really have the right parts to come out of, you know."

"Sasuke said it would be a cesarean delivery." Tsunade told him. He grimaced as he rubbed his stomach, not liking the idea of being cut open at all.

"I can't believe I thought I was in love with him." Naruto sighed more to himself than anyone. Even after eight months he still didn't understand why Sasuke had done this to him. But now he didn't care, he just wanted to deliver the baby and be done with it for good.

"You can leave whenever you're ready." Tsunade smiled before leaving the room. Naruto waited a few more minutes before he left, finding Sasuke waiting patiently for him in the hallway.

"He's doing fine. Tsunade says he'll be healthy and strong." He said blankly.

"That's good. I was thinking we should start setting up a nursery for our son."

"You mean **you** should set up the nursery for **your** son." Naruto corrected.

"You really want nothing to do with our baby? You of all people should know how hard it is to grow up without parents."

"He's got you."

"Which according to you isn't worth anything. You're really going to leave your child to me?"

"Like I've said before, it's not my kid. One more month and this will all be just a bad memory." Naruto scoffed and walked away.

"You can't. You can't just abandon us. You can't abandon me or your son. That's why I did this in the first place!" Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto froze and turned to look at the raven.

"What did you just say?" He breathed out.

"I said that's why I did this in the first place." Sasuke admitted as he walked to stand right in front of the blonde. Obsidian eyes sparkled with unshed tears, unable to meet the eyes of his love. "You might not know it, but I'm a posessive, jealous and insecure person. I hate seeing you with everyone else, seeing you smile and laugh so easily. You're everything to me, Nar, but it's like I'm just one of the millions to you."

"Sas, you weren't 'just one' you were **the** one. The reason I could smile and laugh so easily was because you were here with me."

"But I want to be the only one."

"So I'm not even allowed to have friends?"

"That's not what I meant. I was just scared that one day you'd realize that there was better out there than me. So I thought if you had a child with me then you would never leave me because you could never abandon your own child."

"That's the stupidest…" He sighed heavily. "Didn't you think of telling me all of this before you made me pregnant?"

"I didn't think you'd get this upset."

"You didn't think at all, did you?" Naruto glared. "You completely ruined my life and expected me to just be okay with it? You destroy everything I've spent my whole life trying to accomplish and expect me to want to stay with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave me."

"I can't stay with you, Sasuke."

"But I love you."

"That's not the point, Sas. You betrayed me, you broke my trust and now you have to live with the consequences."

"You still love me, don't you?" Naruto sighed.

"Even if I did, I'm still not," Naruto started.

"I can earn back your trust."

"Sasuke."

"Please, Naruto." The blonde just shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can." He said softly and walked away.

"Naruto." Sasuke called, but the blonde didn't answer him. The raven bit his lip and quickly transported himself away. He'd laid it all out for Naruto, shown the blonde his truly vulnerable side, and was fully rejected. It hurt more than he wanted to or ever would admit. His plan to keep Naruto bound to him forever had only backfired, he should have know it would happen. Naruto was going to leave him, and all he would have to remember the blonde would be their son. He was going to be a good father, not like his father. He was going to raise his son right so that even Naruto would have to look at their child and be proud.

~*~BREAK~*~

After the confrontation and confession in the hospital, things had changed. Naruto still counted down the days till the birth and continued searching for an apartment, but he was infinitely kinder to the raven. He hadn't forgiven Sasuke, but he was trying to make things less hostile. Sasuke, for his part, tried his best to woo and flatter the blonde in attempt to regain something of what had been lost between them, but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped. He'd actually been able to kiss the blonde for the first time in nine months, but Naruto had gotten pretty pissed at him afterwards. But the chakra infused beating was definitely worth the hope it'd given him. He'd gotten in at least three more kisses that month before Naruto was going into labor and damning his very existence into the fiery depths of Hades. A few hours after entering the hospital, Sasuke was holding his newborn son.

"He's beautiful, Nar." Sasuke breathed.

"I don't care. It's finally out of me so get that thing as far away from me as possible." Naruto sighed in exhaustion. Sasuke continued to stare at his son before an idea struck him. In a quick movement, the infant was transferred from Sasuke's arms to Naruto's before the blonde could even protest. A breathless Naruto stared down at the raven hair and big blue eyes of his child. It was a few seconds before he inhaled shakily. "You are such a bastard." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he continued staring. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's head.

"I know." Sasuke agreed, knowing Naruto could never leave him or their child now. He wasn't proud of manipulating the blonde like that, but he'd do anything to keep Naruto with him. The two admired their baby for an hour or so before Naruto started yawning. Sasuke returned the baby to it's crib and laid down on the hospital bed with the blonde. "I love you so much, Nar." He whispered.

"I know. Me too." Naruto whispered back and allowed the raven to kiss him gently.

Naruto's friends were all surprised and somewhat upset to find out Naruto was going to stay with Sasuke. None of them understood why, after everything Sasuke had done, Naruto went back to him. But with one look at his child, Naruto knew this was actually the only thing to do. Kurenai, having a child of her own, was the only one who really understood what Naruto was feeling and happily supported Naruto's decision. It took a bit of convincing over the next few days but by the time Naruto left the hospital, Naruto's friends at least understood enough that Sasuke didn't have to worry about them barricading his house and stealing Naruto away.

"I've got something to show you." Sasuke smiled almost excitedly. The raven was practically giddy with both Naruto and their child in their home, something he'd feared would never actually happen. He pulled the blonde into the nursery and Naruto laughed softly at the pastel orange covering the walls.

"You're going to corrupt Minato, you know. You'll have two orange-clad ninjas running around Konoha."

"Or he'll come to hate the color and I'll only have to worry about you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed softly and laid the sleeping baby in his crib. "Let's go to bed." He took his lover by the hand and led him into their bedroom. He stripped Naruto completely before undressing himself and they both crawled into the bed. Sasuke let his hands roam over the body next to him, he'd missed being able to just lay beside Naruto more than he'd realized. His fingers gently traced the cesarean scar.

"You even think about getting me pregnant again I swear I will cut your dick off." Naruto warned. Sasuke smiled and pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder, kissing him gently.

"Don't worry." He assured the blonde. Naruto smiled and relaxed in his lover's arms, he'd actually missed laying next to Sasuke as much as the raven. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"I know." Naruto kissed the raven lovingly. "I love you, Sas."

"I love you, Nar." Sasuke smiled. For the first time in nine months they were both happy Everything that had happened didn't matter anymore, the only thing that did matter now was that they loved each other and their son and no matter what happened in the future they would be okay with just that. THE END.

* * *

Yeah, so that's my take on the whole m-preg thing. hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!


End file.
